A conventional hanger apparatus is usually provided with a base and a hanger. The base is for the installment of the hanger, and the hanger is for hanging a suspended object. The base is installed with an integration means for being put on or with a wall surface, a pillar, or a ceiling. The integration means could be a screw, a gel, or an adhesive. Conventional hanger apparatus are not suitable for the demands of spatial display design due to the lack of systematic integration and extensions. Furthermore, if power supplies are required, power distribution devices are hard to add, and the display efficiency of the display design and speed of erection are decreased.
A systematic hanger apparatus that is easy for integration and extension and for power distribution is required.